Anybody Can Be a Hero
by nonnahs11
Summary: Dawn follows Paul into the woods and gets lost. Her friends allow her to travel with Paul because she wants to but can they help each other through the obstacles they face and find the love within each other. Ikarishipping and bits of Penguinshipping.
1. Getting Lost

**Anybody can be a hero**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, if I did, they would be _

_together._

_WARNING - I don't know what attacks Drifblim has. Only 1 on 1 battle, and Paul is MAJORLY OOC around the end. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Dawn's POV)_

Today seemed like an ordinary day to me, We were on our way to Ash's next gym battle against Fantina.

"Hello, is anyone here" asked Ash, suddenly, a gang of ghost pokemon came out of nowhere flying around in circles until there was a huge poof of smoke and in that poof of smoke, there was a silhouette of a women and when the smoke finally shifted there stood Fantina, smiling at us proudly.

"Hi, I challenge you to a gym battle , Fantina" yelled Ash confidently.

"Sorry, but someone has already challenged me, so your going to have to wait for us to have our battle first" apologized Fantina. With that me, Ash, Brock and Fantina walked through the corridor leading to a battle field.

"What are you losers doing here?" asked a boy with purple hair called Paul.

"I'm going to get my gym badge, what else" answered Ash angrily.

"Paul, shouldn't we start our pokemon battle now" questioned Fantina. Paul trudged over to one side of the field opposite Fantina while me, Ash and Brock sat down on the pews to watch Paul's battle.

"Okay Drifblim come on out" yelled Fantina confidently.

"Elekid, stand by for battle" shouted Paul.

" Okay Paul, you can have the first move" inquired Fantina.

" Fine, Elekid use thunder punch" ordered Paul

" Dodge and use silver wind" said Fantina calmly.

" Elekid, protect than thunder" smirked Paul. The thunder was a critical hit to Drifblim and it fell to the floor, fainted.

"Drifblim is unable to battle, Paul and Elekid are the victors" beamed the commentators.

"Congratulations Paul, you have beaten me, please except this badge" smiled Fantina, " sorry Ash, my pokemon are beat, can you come back tomorrow for your battle"

"Sure, I'll be here" replied Ash. Paul walked silently out the gym and all I could do was stare because he doesn't even celebrate winning. So I decided that I would follow him just to see what he does in his spare time. I sneaked out of the gym so the guys didn't catch me going off alone and followed Paul into the forest in which he just walked into.

_(Paul's POV)_

I took out my all of my Pokemon and was about to start training my Pokemon when I heard a twig snap.

"Chimchar, use flamethrower into those bushes over there" I ordered. When Chimchar did as it was told, I heard a lot of cursing coming from the bush then that troublesome girl hopped out looking like she was about to murder me.

"Why did you do that" she screeched.

"Would you just shut up, noisy girl, your going to make me go deaf" I said, irritated, " and why are you following me"

"I'm n-not following y-you" she stuttered, her pale face turning redder.

"Whatever" was all I said. I returned my pokemon and begun to walk away from the girl but I heard her footsteps and stopped, turning around to face her giving one of my death glares to her.

"What do you want" I asked getting more annoyed with her stalking me.

"Well, when I entered the forest, I get lost and don't know which way to go so I'm going with you to get out of here" she explained.

"Whatever" I sighed.

" Would you stop saying whatever" she nagged. I didn't want to here her anymore so I walked faster than I usually would to try and avoid her as much as possible

After only 1 hour a heard her whining voice begging me for a rest, god, why cant she give me a rest for once.

"Paul, can we have a rest"

"No, you can, but I'm not" I said coolly. If that pathetic, troublesome girl can't handle the travelling than she shouldn't be a coordinator, even if they are weak and frilly.

_(Dawn's POV)_

Why is Paul always an insensitive jerk towards me? I didn't do anything to him! All I wanted was a quick rest and we could continue finding the others! I'd like to know what happened to him if something did happen to him, but I don't seem to be able ask him bout it. My voice always catches in my throat I guess I'm scared in case he yells at me for asking him a 'stupid question' like he usually does. While I was in deep thought about Paul, I never noticed him calling out my name.

"Oi, troublesome, listen to me" Paul yelled, obviously irritated from my lack of concentration. That is until I heard my pet name being called out. My patience dropped drastically as I pounced on him, trying to scratch and slap his face. He just about grabbed m wrists before I could do any lethal damage to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you" he growled lowly trying to stay calm from my outburst, "all I was going to say is that we could set up camp and stay for the night as your so weak you cant handle it much longer"

I stared at him oddly for what felt like hours until he broke the silence with his usual attitude problem, "are you going to get off me or what?"

I just rolled my eyes and complied.

_(Normal POV)_

The camp was set up, Dawn sat down and watched the camp fire sizzling while Paul stood leaning against the trunk of a tree with his eyes closed, thinking about a new method for gym battling.

Paul opened his eyes again and begun to trudge away from camp, Dawn's eyes flickered to Paul when she saw him leaving.

"Where are you going?" she blurted out.

Paul stopped and looked back at the cerulean eyed girl, 'God, she actually looks kind of ho-horrible, I don't believe I nearly said that' Paul glared at himself for his stupid thoughts and answered with "I'm going to go train my pokemon". Dawn looked back at the fire to mind her own business while Paul trained his pokemon, or as she liked to call it, ' Crack a whip over them until they gave him more power to try but unsuccessfully give him enough power for his needs'.

_Later…._

"RRRHHHYYYYYYDON".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if my story is a bit boring, I will try to make it better including the cliff-hangers. Please answer honestly in reviews if you do review. If I need to improve on anything than just say. I will do the next chapter ASAP. Sorry if I use phrases from any ones stories, I enjoy peoples stories and it's the first thing that pops into my head. I am doing my best and it's my first story on this website. n_n**


	2. Kinder Love

Okay then… chapter 2. I will make this chapter more interesting then the last, hopefully.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

WARNING - Paul might be OOC, I'm not sure. Very unrealistic in some cases. Some phrases from other stories might be in this story T_T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Dawns POV)_

"Oh gosh, what was that. It sounded like it came from where Paul came from!" whimpered Dawn. 'I better go look' she thought. So Dawn begun to sprint in Paul's direction hoping that he was safe.

Dawn rushed past trees and stray branches and leaped over logs to come across a scene she didn't want to see.

_(Paul's POV)_

For the first time in ages I was frightened. I was busy training my Elekid when a bolt of its thunder went long and I heard an enraged screech. Next thing I knew, a Rhydon was using take down in my direction. My mind was yelling at me to move out of the way but I was frozen.

"P-PAUL, WATCH OUT" screeched Dawn, tackling me to the ground away from the Rhydon which missed me by an inch. I just about was knocked out of my trance and made a run for it, Dawn and Elekid, who I forget to return. The Rhydon had only just gave up on chasing us after fifteen minutes of non-stop running, and me and Dawn collapsed to the ground, worn out. Elekid had fainted while we were running and I had to return it. I was immensely surprised that Dawn saved me and I feel like I'm actually beginning to_ trust_ her.

_(Normal POV)_

"Paul, are you okay?" asked Dawn, worried.

Paul stared at her. 'Why is she being so nice to me if she obviously hates me?' he wondered. "Yeah, I'm fine".

Dawn gave a small relieved smile at Paul. "So, are you hungry, I know I am?"

"I suppose I am a bit" his gaze softening slightly.

Dawn immediately began to make her 'Dawn special surprise stew' as she liked to call it. She added some ingredients she kept with her in case of emergencies. The ingredients include Carrots, Onions, Potatoes, Celery, Swede, Parsnip and the reason its 'surprise' is because she adds pieces of bread to the stew.

After dividing the steaming mixture to two separate bowls. Dawn brought a bowl to Paul with a spoon and sat down beside him with her stew. Paul began to shovel in his stew silently.

"Ummm, is it nice P-Paul" whispered Dawn. "Hmmm" was all that came from Paul's mouth. Dawn smiled and blushed slightly as she started sipping her stew.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky was dusted with orange, reds, purple and pink.

_(Dawn's POV)_

'This is far to _Romantic_. Me and _Paul_ of all people, were out watching the sun set. It's odd how the sun produced a sun set like this now and not with Ash and Brock…. I've only just remembered them'.

I looked at Paul who was lounging casually with his arms supporting his back and he had his eyes closed in content. We set up camp actually out of the forest on the tip of a hill. We were on the slant of the hill so we could lie down properly and still see the sun set.

After a minute or so, as the sun had nearly disappeared, I felt Paul's gaze on me, so I glanced at him. The staring lasted a while until he seemed more interested in the moon which was now visible threw the clouds. I sighed inwardly as he sat there my eyes were beginning to droop slightly and my world turned dark.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up feeling some ones arms slinked around my waist. I panicked slightly and wriggled around to see a tanned face. I blushed bright red, never being so close to a boy, especially _Paul. _I looked at his still sleeping face. He wasn't wearing the same scowl as he usually does, he looked calm and _content_. It was odd, seeing Paul like this. Something was urging me to kiss him. _No way, this is Paul we are talking about,_ was what I was telling myself.

_Come on, it's only one kiss, you know you want to._

_Err, no I don't Paul is an insensitive jerk, I will never let him touch my lips, even if my life counts on it._

_What about his?_

_Pardon?_

_What about his life, would you kiss him if his life counted on it?_

I growled to myself knowing I was beaten, and I was still being urged to kiss him. He was still so calm. I silently inclined my head till I felt his hot breath on my face. I leaned a bit further and our noses touched. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. I was about to feel his lips on mine but he begun to stir slightly and I hopped back and fell to the ground pretending to be asleep. I heard him sitting up behind me.

"What were you doing so close to my face, troublesome?" he asked. I could feel his smirk burning into my back. His voice laughing at me. I restrained myself from tackling him again.

"I was asleep" I lied. _Brilliant excuse moron, 'oh hi Paul, I was just sleep-kissing you, hope you don't mind' _I criticised in my head.

He chuckled slightly and picked himself of the grass.

_(Normal POV)_

It was morning, Dawn and Paul were doing what they would usually do in the morning. Paul was training his Pokemon where as Dawn was cooking there breakfast, sausage and egg sandwich (god knows where she gets it from). Dawn sliced the sandwich in half to make it more manageable just as Paul came back from training. Dawn put Paul's breakfast on her picnic basket that they were sharing and went to fetch hers. When she came back, she tripped over an out of place twig and went tumbling to the floor. Closing her eyes for further impact, but didn't feel any…

_( Paul's POV)_

I was just about to take my sandwich when Troublesome was hurtling towards me, I had to think quick so I opened my arms and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, she was looking up at me, her face beet red. Her arms around my neck, mine around her waist. I felt my face getting warmer, good thing she didn't notice. Jeez, she does look kind of cute when flushed, I should do this more often.

"T-t-thanks P-Paul" she stuttered out, barely audible but I still heard it.

I didn't really know what to say so I just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

_(Dawn's POV)_

Paul let go of me carefully so that I wouldn't fall again. I don't understand why Paul is like this. I don't mean in a bad way, I mean he has changed so much. He's kinder to me than usual.

When Paul had sat down with his sandwich again, two things had occurred to me, one… I was in love with him, why else an reaction like that and two… my sandwich was squashed all over the floor. Paul noticed this and I sawn him looking from me to the sandwich and back. Finally he picked the other half up and gave it to me.

"Here, I see that you've dropped yours so you can have this" he said smirking slightly.

I smiled and took it happily. "Thanks" I giggled. Paul raised his eyebrow at my laughter. "Doesn't matter Paul, I'm just grateful".

He rolled his eyes and finished his sandwich off as I started.

_(Normal POV)_

Paul and Dawn continued looking for the guys but Dawn had mixed feelings. _Oh god, I do miss Ash and Brock in all, but I don't want to leave Paul, it's been really fun with him and he has to know my feelings for him_.

Dawn glanced at Paul who was looking forward at the path they were on, paying no mind to the girl beside him. They were walking threw a field surrounded by trees covered in pink blossom that wind blew around them.

"P-Paul, can I tell you something… s-secret" asked Dawn quietly.

"Hmm" was all he answered with looking slightly at her, stopping where he was and looking at her expectantly.

"P-Paul I-I Lo…"

_End of Chapter_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So, that is Chapter 2, I hope this is better than the first. Please review and tell me what you think. Yet again I tried for a cliff-hanger but…it seems a bit corny and cheesy to me. Oh well n_n**


	3. Regretting Rejection

**Chapter 3 is here people, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything whatsoever to do with pokemon.**

**WARNING - Paul **_**might **_**be OOC again … dependant, still unrealistic and bits from other stories. (Ditto last chapters warning) T_T**

_______________________________________________________________________________

_(Normal POV)_

"DAWWN" yelled an obnoxious voice. "What are you doing with_ Paul"_

"Paul was helping me get to you two, weren't you Paul" She said looking at Paul who had the most dangerous death glare she had ever seen.

"Okay Dawn, are you ready to go?"

" Y-yeah, can you hold on a minute?" she asked sadly walking up to Paul. "Thank you Paul, for everything, it was really fun" she whispered in his ear, embracing him warmly. Paul turned a bit peachier and put a hand on Dawn's back in an attempted hug.

They stayed there for a while, Dawn sneaking a small peck on his cheek. Paul noticed and stared at her quizzically. Dawn just smiled, and ran to meet the other boys. Before leaving, she waved good-bye in her own hyperactive way. Paul stared after her, confused and… _sad._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Paul's POV)_

I don't believe I'm even going to say this but I miss that troublesome little girl. I guess I got used to her hyperactive, violent manner. I don't understand one thing, why would she go as far as to kiss me if she hates me. I mean, if you hate someone you would actually show it by ignoring them or criticizing them. Like me and the pathetic loser, I can't help but despise him and his whole_ I'm going to be a Pokemon Master_ routine. Some of us are actually going to be a master, so no need to brag about it. He's just so annoying.

As I continued to think about how annoying the loser was, I didn't notice that I was walking directly to a lake and I slipped down into the deep dirty liquid. My bag and clothes within were drenched and couldn't control the language coming from my mouth as it begun to rain…Heavily. I sprinted to the nearest cave and huddled down to try and warm up. But failed miserably.

_Meanwhile…(Dawn's POV)_

I was really beginning to miss Paul. His smell, his tone of voice, everything. It didn't help Paul had rubbed off on me from being with him for so long and I had begun to find Ash and insufferable and loud. I couldn't keep myself from yelling '_Shut it, just this once'_ at him and he stared at me like I had two heads. Even Brock seemed a bit shocked but soon replaced it with a smirk which told me that he had found something out about my agitated behaviour.

"Can I talk to you privately, Dawn?" he asked politely. I just walked to him silently. " You miss Paul, right". I stared at him for what felt like ages and finally nodded curtly. He smiled. "Okay than… go find him and tell him how you feel".

I began to run to where Paul would likely be heading and just as I was about to stop and turn back because I was unsure of where I was going, I bashed my head on an out of place branch that came out of now where. It began to pour with rain as well making my day a whole lot worse and I ran to take cover. I saw a cave close by and broke into a jog towards it, not knowing whether it belonged to a Pokemon, but I decided to give it a try.

_(Normal POV)_

Dawn tiptoed into the cave wearily, checking for any pokemon that could be harbouring the cave but found something even more shocking. Paul sopping wet and shaking violently curled up into a ball. She crouched down beside him and pulled out of her bag, a small blanket that can just about cover an adult, and wrapped it around his torso. Paul jolted up, shocked. He looked at the blanket as if waiting for it to disintegrate. He removed his jacket to reveal his toned chest and arms. Dawn couldn't help but blush as he did this. She got herself comfortable beside him as he tugged the blanket tighter around him. Dawn smiled as she felt her eyes becoming heavy until sleep overtook her.

_(Dawn's POV)_

"ACHOO"

My eyes snapped open and traced the space around me till I found the culprit. I spied Paul who looked half asleep and his once tanned face was a paste white colour.

"Paul, a-are you o-okay" I stuttered.

"Does it look like I'm okay, I'm freezing!" he growled in irritation. I just rolled my eyes and slid over to him. Hesitating slightly, I felt Paul's forehead, than his hand. His hand was ice cold yet his head felt as if it was on fire.

"Buneary, Piplup, spotlight!" I shouted. My small rabbit pokemon and penguin pokemon. "Okay Piplup, can you wet my scarf with bubble beam, Buneary, can freeze this rock with Ice beam?" I handed Buneary a rock about the size of the palm of my hand. Piplup can back and handed me my now soaked scarf and Buneary gave me the Ice covered rock. I carefully wrapped the Icy mineral in my scarf and placed it comfortably onto Paul's forehead to cool his temperature.

Ten minutes of waiting, Paul finally seemed to be able to relax. I didn't want Paul to become any colder than he was as even I could feel the chilly night air giving me Goosebumps so I crawled over to Paul and wrapped my arms around him in an attempted snuggle. I looked up at him to see pink spread across cheeks. He slowly put a hand on my back as if trying to return the hug. I was beginning to feel Paul's breathing become slow as a sign he was about to fall into a deep sleep. As I felt this, I closed my eyes ready to drift off myself, dreaming of romantic situations including… Paul.

_(Paul's POV)_

I awoken drearily. I could still feel Dawns arms still around me. I tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she dragged me closer, murmuring something I couldn't hear. She nuzzled into my Navy T-shirt, a small smile beginning to appear in her face. _What is going on in her head… WAIT, why do I care?_

Dawn slowly began to stir, than yawned. Her eyes fluttered open and her gaze shifted to me. In a few seconds, her pale face turned tomato red and she hastily let go.

"S-s-sorry" she spluttered. I just shrugged it off, not being the type to say it was okay.

"Paul, you know when I was trying to tell you my 'secret' but Ash interrupted me".

I stared at her and motioned for her to continue.

"W-well, I was going to say that I was really e-enjoying my time with y-you. That I was h-hoping that m-maybe me and you could spend more t-time with e-each other because I am beginning to really _really _l-like you"

I sat there motionless, by the look of her expression, I was looking blankly at her, I wanted to tell her that I felt the same way, but what came out of my mouth, due to panic, was the exact opposite.

"Yeah, and what do you want _me _to do about it, stupid girl". Water began to build up in her eyes until she could no longer hold them and they streamed down her eyes._ OH GOD, what did I just say._ She picked herself up and darted out of the cave, a trail of tears behind her. When I looked outside, I regretted it, it looked as though it was about to storm. The clouds were coloured a dark grey and were shifting closer towards the cave in which I'm in.

_(Dawn's POV)_

I just kept running as fast as my legs could carry me. Even if he doesn't like me, he could have been more subtle on the rejection._ Yeah, and what do you want me to do about it, stupid girl _kept on repeating in my head like a broken record. I slumped down a tree trunk as I stopped within a forest. It slowly begun to rain, every second it was getting heavier. I closed my eyes trying to compose myself but I felt as if there was someone here. Watching me. I opened my eyes and a bulky silhouette surrounded me. I tried to make a run for it but it caught me before I could even make my move…

_________________________________________________________________________________

**I am yet again aiming for a cliff-hanger n_n. Sorry those that dislike cliff-hangers but I just use them. Anyway, please review with you honest opinion and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**

**n_n**


	4. Making up

**Chapter 4 is here. I am getting more confident about writing know thanks to peoples kind words. n_n**

**Disclaimer - I nonnahs11, do not own anything in this story but the idea n_n**

**WARNING - Paul is likely to be OOC, chance of phrases from other stories within this one and it could **_**still **_**be unrealistic. T_T**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

_(Paul's POV)_

A bolt of lightning struck. I was still regretting those painful words that slipped out of my mouth, hoping that they were just a horrific nightmare I could just forget about.

"AAHHHHHH"

My thoughts were broken by the familiar, blistering scream. _DAWN, I'm not going to sit here and let you get hurt! _I shot up and dashed out of the mouth of the cave. Ignoring my ever-growing fatigue, I continued to run towards where Dawn's scream came from. What I was saw made my blood boil, I just could not contain it….

_(Dawn's POV)_

I was tied tightly to a tree. The rope tying me was cutting off my circulation as I felt my hand becoming numb. The bulky guy was trying to tear off my top but I shuffled away from him. Just as he got a firm hold on the material of my vest-top. I closed my eyes, knowing that I was completely defenceless, but all that happened was I felt the grip on my top loosen and a load thud was heard.

"Dawn… It's okay… there's no need to be afraid anymore" whispered a calm soothing yet familiar voice. My eyes snapped open. Paul was untying the ropes that bound my hands to the tree. He still had his trademark scowl on his face but it was softer, warmer, than usual. When he was finished untying my hands fully. He stared at me, looking into my eyes.

"Dawn, what I said back there, I didn't mean at all. I just panicked slightly. Could you ever forgive me." He apologised in the same calm voice. I just stared at him shocked at his actions. _Oh…my…god… Paul is apologising. To me._ I was partly scared in case he was just pulling a fast one yet partly touched by the new _soft_ Paul.

_(Paul's POV)_

She just stood there, staring at me blankly. I was beginning to worry slightly. _What if she doesn't forgive me?!_ The thought made me want to throw up.

After a while of staring, I was beginning to think that I should be the one to make the first move. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her petit waist and played with a strand of her hand. After what felt like an eternity, I let go of Dawn.

"So, we should get back to the cave or something. You look soaked". I commented. She smiled slightly at me as I grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. We ambled back up the cave. Dawn seemed unbelievably tired as she ran back up the hill from which we came, resulting with her tripping and stumbling over everything that was on the ground until she finally tripped once to many and fell face first to the ground.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, trying to suppress the need to burst out laughing at her know mud covered face.

"No need to worry" she said half-heartedly, trying to stand up but fell back to the floor in pain. I raised my eyebrow and sighed. Turning around and kneeling down in front of her, I ordered her to "Get on".

She yet again began to stare at me wide eyed. "B-bu- " she started. "Just do it, if you're hurt than I'll carry you back" I cut her off. She complied and wrapped her legs around my waist and arms around my neck so she wouldn't fall off me.

_(Dawn's POV)_

I can't believe that _Paul_ is actually putting his pride in danger to help me. Usually he wouldn't be caught dead carrying _me_ up a hill… not that anyone can carry someone else while being dead, but that's not the point. As we arrived back at the cave, he put me down slowly and collapsed beside me. We both had dark rings around our eyes showing lack of sleep from the last few months so I figured that Paul was immensely tired. He yawned slightly and to my surprise dragged me onto his lap and cuddled me tightly into his chest. Kissing my forehead and closing his eyes to drift into a dreamy sleep. Watching him fall asleep made me want to do the same. Hesitating slightly, I pecked him on the cheek and snuggled into his still damp jacket, I didn't mind the moisture that much… as long as it was Paul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, troublesome, get up! I've got a gym battle!" My eyes fluttered open. A delicious smell filled my senses. I drowsily sat up, yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my cerulean eyes. Paul walked up to me holding a plastic cup of instant ramen.

"Nice hair" . At this statement, I woke up instantly, beginning to rummage threw my bag for a mirror. Once I saw my reflection, I couldn't help but gasp." OH NO, I look like Frankenstein's bride" I screeched reaching for Piplup's Pokeball.

"Piplup use bubble beam to fix my hair!" I ordered. Piplup shot an assortment of bubbles all over my hair until it was perfectly straight and shiny.

"Thanks Piplup… Return" I giggled out appreciably.

"Hey, are you eating or what?" He asked rolling his eyes, smirking.

"Y-yeah, of course"

I took the noodles from his hands and began to eat it, sucking the strings up in to my mouth. Paul grabbed my bag and unzipped it, catching my attention.

"Um, _what_ are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just continued to look threw my belongings. He went a light shade of pink as he begun to pull out some fresh clothes.

"I want to get to the gym as fast as possible, so I'm preparing you" Paul explained taking the pile of clothes he picked out, over to me. "Get changed quickly, I heard that there was a contest today as well" He ordered.

I got changed into the clothes that he chosen which consisted of a black mini skirt and pink tank top. Also pulling on my pink go-go boots and putting my hair in my trademark golden yellow barrettes. I smiled at my now perfect reflection and I advanced to Paul who was leaning casually against the wall of the cave.

"You-" He blushed when he saw me, obviously thinking I looked nice, I think…

_(Paul's POV)_

I couldn't suppress my blush this time like I can usually can. I didn't ever believe I would be saying this… _but_, I chose the perfect clothes to fit her. Dawn looked hot. Well she always looked hot but that is the hottest she has ever looked. She smiled at me sweetly.

"Are we going then, I'm all ready" She announced, picking up her bag. I nodded, still stunned from how beautiful she looked, I walked out the mouth of the cave, on the way to my next gym battle against 'Crasher' Wake.

"Hey, are you okay, you seem a bit…_ dazed_" she interrogated me worriedly. I couldn't help but smile at her worry for me._ Is this what it's like to be… loved? _I asked myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

_____________________________________________________________________

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please, please, **_**PLEASE **_**review and tell me your honest thoughts. The next chapter is coming right up _**

**OH, and for once there is no cliff-hanger… I don't think. I also found a major problem in chapter 3 when Paul wakes up. It said that Dawn nuzzled into his navy T-shirt when he wasn't wearing one n_n**


	5. Hang Out

**Chapter 5 is here. Please enjoy n_n**

**Disclaimer - I most definitely DO NOT own anything!!!**

**WARNING - OOC PAUL… maybe, Unrealism and maybe other pieces of other stories. T_T**

_**(Normal POV)**_

Dawn and Paul were just arriving at a massive building, ready for Paul's challenge, if you'd call it that. As they marched to the front door, they noticed a note on it.

"Oh man, Wake isn't in all week and the contest has been rescheduled! Now what?" Dawn groaned. She seemed to be sulking until a distant tune ringed threw there ears and Dawn frown turned up-side down.

"Hey Paul, shall I buy us an ice-cream, a flavour of your choice?!" Dawn asked giddily. Paul thought for a moment a bit then just shrugged. "Hmm, I'll just take that as a 'sure, whatever' shrug". She grinned, grabbing Paul's hand and dragging him up to the multi-coloured van.

"Hello, can I have a strawberry surprise on a waffle cone and… Paul?"

"… Triple Chocolate on a Waffle Cone". The driver of the ice-cream van smiled.

"Okay, that will be 99p" the driver said brightly.

"Err, don't you mean £1.98 because they are 99p each" Dawn questioned.

"Oh, didn't you know… couples can buy one and get one free" he explained. Dawn and Paul looked at each other blushing bright red. "You two look like a really cute couple to me". They blushed even darker, nearly turning purple.

"T-thanks for the ice-cream sir" Dawn was just able to choke out as she received her ice-cream whereas Paul bowed respectively.

_**(Dawn's POV)**_

I don't believe that that guy said that to us. Do me and Paul actually look like a couple… I'm not saying this is bad, I just find it hard to believe. Paul looks as shocked and embarrassed as I was. I licked the strawberry flavoured frozen cream, glad to find pieces of real strawberries mixed in the cream.

"Sooo… how's your ice-cream, Paul?" I asked him, trying to make conversation.

"Hmm… it's okay" was all he said. _Ha, plan failed. Paul only speaks if I'm lucky._ I was thinking about other ways to get Paul to speak to me, when there was a rustle in the bushes. Paul stopped in his tracks and I, still in deep thought bumped into him. I heard a very low growl. I stared at Paul quizzically.

"Hey, don't look at me, it's coming from the bushes!" Paul groaned, obviously unhappy with my confusion and my denseness. My eyes flickered to the bush. Suddenly a Skitty hopped out of the bush, it looked rather beaten and bruised, followed by a very vicious looking Mightyena who was frothing at the mouth. The defenceless, Pink kitten leaped into my arms while the rugged, grey, wolf Pokemon growled ruthlessly at me, Paul and the Skitty who was the obvious target.

The Mightyena continued to growl at our motionless bodies, soon just plodding away though, knowing that there was really no point on doing this any more, it was out-numbered by much larger beings. I heard Paul sigh slightly.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" he asked. I glared at his insensitivity.

"It's _not_ a _thing_, it's a _Skitty_, get it!" I corrected. He just smirked slightly, rolling his eyes. I put the cat Pokemon down on the ground carefully and began to walk beside Paul towards the Pokemon centre.

"You do know that you have a stalker right?". I stared at Paul oddly.

"What _do_ you mean?" I asked, "are you just trying to freak me out?!"

"No… just look behind you and see what I mean". I spun around to see the same kitten following me, smiling gingerly up to me as if begging.

"Do you want to come with us, because your welcome to." The Skitty replied by tackling me to the oddly soft ground, or that's what I thought. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a very… weird position. I was lying on Paul's chest. My face flushed dark crimson. Paul smirked at my embarrassment, a small, pink tinge creeping onto his cheeks. I jolted off him, squeezing the cat pokemon which was in my arms, to relieve my embarrassment.

"Be careful if you don't want to suffocate it" Paul remarked. It had only just occurred to me that Skitty was turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"AAAHHH. OH GOD SKITTY, IM SO SORRY" I apologised. Paul and Skitty just stared at me as I removed a Pokeball from my back pack. I tapped the fist sized, red and white ball on the cats head and she was engulfed in a red beam, immediately sucked into the ball. A couple of seconds later, a faint click was heard and a content smile graced my lips.

"We better get to the Pokemon centre. No doubt you would prefer that" Paul inquired. A small smile tugged on my lips.

"Yeah… I would like that. A nice hot bath" I giggled, disappearing in a world of my imagination. I began to skip down the path, Paul's wide strides easily keeping up with me.

We had been travelling for what had felt like an eternity, every know and then, trying to make small talk with Paul… and yet_ again_, I failed. We had finally made it to the Pokemon centre.

"What can I do for you?" asked the polite nurse known as Nurse Joy.

"Can we have… umm… Paul one or two rooms?" I asked.

"Either" was all he said.

"Hmm… okay. One room please". I giggled.

When I looked back at Paul, he was smirking to himself. Nurse Joy rooted threw the cabinet and removed two keys, giving one to me and one to Paul.

"Room 27 on the left" she told us. Me and Paul walked up to our room and entered ready to spend the night.

_**(Paul's POV)**_

I woke up, immediately looking up at the time. _9:30am… we've overslept._

I picked myself up off the bed and entered the bathroom ready to freshen up. After 10 minutes, I walked out of the room, not thinking if Dawn was awake or not… which she was… in just a _towel._ I had never been more _embarrassed _in my life, and I hardly ever become embarrassed. Anyway, back to the current problem… I had walked out and she immediately looked my way. As soon as she saw me, I heard a small squeal escape her mouth as she looked away, flushed.

"P-Paul, can y-you put some c-clothes on p-please" was all she was able to choke.

I collected up my bag and darted back into the bathroom. Slipping on my clothes. I honestly was expecting her to still be sleeping like a log. I trudged out and Dawn was standing next to the door holding her toiletries, obviously waiting for her turn in the bathroom. She still had a pink tinge on her cheeks, which brought some colour to my cheeks as well. She entered the bathroom silently. _God, she must really be embarrassed, even more than I was. Maybe I can try and clear this up. _I continued to think up ways to clear up the ordeal, I didn't notice Dawn strut out of the bathroom.

"So, how do I look?" She asked in a seductive giggle. My eyes flickered to her and my jaw went slack. I had never seen anything so, _so… beautiful_ in my _life_… and I don't use that word often. There she stood in a pastel blue dress with some darker blue outlines of flowers with dark blue sandals and the same shade purse to complement. This look isn't usually my type, but she seemed to make the look…_ gorgeous_.

"I thought maybe… as we don't have anything else to do and I have some extra money… we could… hang out", she giggled in the same tone. I just nodded, my jaw still slightly open. I stood up shakily, hiding it well as she didn't notice it and walked out with her by my side. Everything was going fine until, it was rudely interrupted.

"Not saw you for a long time… _DD_"

_____________________________________________________________________

**That was chapter 5, I hope that the story is taking your interest. Please say if it is boring or if you want me to discontinue the story… Sorry Paul fans that I didn't go into detail with the shower bit, I just couldn't be that bothered. Please review my story. Chapter 6 will be coming up soon. n_n**


	6. Hero in more than one way

**Yay, I LOVE writing IKARISHIPPING n_n. Its Chapter 6 and I am proud. Thank you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer - nonnahs11 doesn't own Pokemon What-so-ever!!! n_n**

**Warning - Characters are OOC…**_**especially Paul**_**, unrealism and sorry Kenny lovers but he is selfish and a baddy in this story because he really annoys me and is trying to break Paul and Dawn up!!! ****L**

**One sided Penguinshipping**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

_(Paul's POV)_

"_AAARRRGGGG_, _DON'T CALL ME THAT, KENNY!" _I heard Dawn screech, nearly making my ears bleed.

"Wait… you know this loser?" I couldn't asking.

"Yes she does… why, and who are you?" He answered for her.

"OH, how rude of me, Kenny this is Paul, Paul this is Kenny" Dawn introduced. I just "Hmph"ed as I didn't really like him.

"DD, why are you hanging with him-" _he_ started but I interrupted.

"Maybe _I_ should be asking the same to _you_" I seethed, feeling an angry twinge in my stomach… it felt as if I'm… _jealous_ of there friendship. It isn't as if they are more than friends, so there isn't anything I should be worrying about.

_(Normal POV)_

Dawn stood there staring at the two boys in front of her, who were trying to murder each other with there glares.

"A-are you t-two o-okay?" Dawn whimpered. If the boys eyes got anymore narrow, they would be closed.

"Dawn, I need to talk to you… in _private!_" Kenny growled, emphasising 'private' with a warning, as he grabbed Dawns hand and dragged her out of the room. Paul just stared after the two, his mood growing worse and worse every second, hatred boiling up in his thought for the brunette who just dragged Dawn away from him.

_(Kenny's POV)_

I stopped dragging Dawn and she yanked her wrist out of my grip, rubbing the bright red mark where I was squeezing.

"What did you do that for?" Dawn asked, grimacing at me… obviously angry.

"Sorry DD, it's just you deserve better than _him_, don't you think?" I apologised a best as I could after that incident.

"In _my_ opinion, Paul has his heart in the right place, you just need to look behind the rough exterior" Dawn told me, but I didn't believe her. Of course, I didn't say that.

"Okay DD, I understand" I said, smiling as I pulled her in to a embrace.

"Oh isn't that touching" I heard a familiar mocking voice behind us, I smirked knowing who it is, " well I better go start training for when Wake opens again… bye" he continued bitterly, storming off. _HA, plan a success. Now I have no competition for Dawns love._ I chuckled in my mind

"Wait, P-Paul" I heard Dawn cry out to him.

"Oh forget about him, DD… you don't need him" I whispered seductively into her ear, I was still holding onto her tightly.

"_NO KENNY, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM SO LET GO OF ME NOW!!!" _She roared, pushing me to the ground, tears coursing down her face as she rushed after him, nearly tripping over her feet.

_What does __**he**__ have that I don't_. I thought madly as I saw her disappear around the corner. _Will we ever be the same as we use to after today. _I thought sadly.

_(Dawn's POV)_

_How could Kenny say that to me. 'Oh forget about him DD'. Well I don't want to forget Paul… he's special to me._ I reflected on the past incident as I sprinted after Paul, stumbling over tree trunks through a forest. I ignored the major fatigue that I was feeling, Paul is much more important. I saw the opening of the forest and I could see Paul's silhouette standing on the other side. As I got closer, it had occurred to me that Paul was… _**STANDING AT THE EDGE OF A CLIFF. **_What the hell is he thinking. I ran faster, unable to speak as I was so out of breath. Paul was about to leap off of the cliff when I, just in time flung my arms around him. I heard a very low sound coming from Paul. He hid his face from me.

"W-well, aren't you going back to your _boyfriend_" he murmured. I was shocked, Paul had never_ ever_ shown this much emotion, especially _this_ emotion.

"P-Paul, I don't know what got over Kenny. I don't feel that way about him… he's a friend at most. Please believe me" I begged, lifting up his chin softly to see red, puffy eyes. _Paul has been… c-crying._ I thought to myself even more stunned to see Paul like this. Before I could stop myself, my lips were already messaging his gently. As I looked into Paul's wide eyes, I could see warmth… and don't think I have ever saw warmth in his eyes before. I felt Paul run his soft tongue across my lips. I opened my mouth allowing entrance. Our tongues wrapped around each other in a fight for dominance. After what felt like an eternity, we pulled away and I was immediately entranced by the most beautiful, coal black eyes I had ever seen. While I was distracted, I blurted out something so embarrassing that I wish that I could hide my face forever.

"Paul… you are my hero in more than one way" I whispered. Paul smirked to himself.

"And I guess your mine too" He chuckled slightly, his eyes still contained the same warmth as they did ten minutes ago…

_End of Story_

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, my story is know finished. Sorry about the corny, OOC ending and the bits of Penguinshipping. Please review and tell me how to improve on my writing honestly. See you next time!!! n_n**


End file.
